


All Mine

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: Angry Sex, I'm dead, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially, angry taepyo sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

Jihoon’s doing a nice thing for Taeil by staying up for him, waiting for him to get home from recording; in fact, he’s been even nicer, and has shooed everyone else out of the dorm, sending Kyung off to Minhyuk’s and Jaehyo off to Jiho’s. So when Taeil storms into the dorm visibly shaking with rage, stalking over to where Jihoon is standing in front of the sink and grabbing him by the waist to turn him around, practically throwing him against the wall with a _thump_ , he’s surprised, to say the least.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing, hyung?” Jihoon growls, bracing his arms on Taeil’s shoulders.

Taeil shoves his way closer until he’s in Jihoon’s personal space, glaring up at him, and then pulls him down into a crushing, biting kiss that has Jihoon’s hair standing on end. “Shut the fuck up,” Taeil mutters, his hands yanking at Jihoon’s shirt, nearly ripping it as he tugs it up to drag his nails down Jihoon’s belly.

Jihoon doesn’t even have time to be surprised, not really, because Taeil’s leaning up to kiss him again with an intensity that Jihoon hasn’t felt before in all the time they’ve been together – he can _feel_ Taeil’s blood boiling and it frightens him a little bit. Mostly, though, it’s a weird turn-on, so he grabs Taeil’s hips and pulls him closer, eliminating all the space between them. Taeil bites his way down Jihoon’s neck, yanking aside the neck of his shirt to get to his collarbones, his shoulders – and this is fine, this is all fine, but _god_ Taeil’s never been like this before so he splays his hands on Taeil’s chest and _pushes_ , sending Taeil staggering back a few steps.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong, hyung?” he asks, dragging the back of his hand across his mouth, the only sound between them their breaths rasping in sync.

Taeil balls his fists and for a second Jihoon’s sure he’s going to punch him, but he just takes a step forward, his stance more aggressive than Jihoon’s ever seen before. “Jiho was a cunt.”

“That’s fucking it?” Jihoon replies incredulously, pushing himself off the wall to shake his head. “Jiho was an asshole to you so you storm in here and shove me around?”

Taeil raises his chin, his eyes glittering dangerously. “Better you than Jiho.”

With that, he descends on Jihoon again, shoving him back against the wall – but this time Jihoon fights back, anger bubbling through him at being used so blatantly. This thing they’ve had has never been like _this_ and he doesn’t know if he likes it. He grabs Taeil by the hips and whirls him around so _he’s_ the one pressed up against the wall, and he can tell instantly Taeil doesn’t want it like this and that gives him a little thrill of pleasure at getting the upper hand, even as Taeil’s nails dig into his arm painfully. He leans down to kiss Taeil, fisting his hand in his hair and _yanking_ , exposing the lines of his throat and making him gasp; in response, Taeil grabs the neck of his shirt and pulls, popping buttons and sending them skittering all over the floor.

“That was a nice goddamn shirt,” Jihoon mutters, looking down to see it hanging off him looking much worse for wear, and he’s about to say something more when Taeil sees his chance and pushes him backwards until he’s against the fridge.

He has height, but Taeil has bulk, so he’s slightly hopeless when Taeil barrels in closer, ripping the remnants of his shirt down and off, biting him on the collarbone; it’s all he can do to reach for Taeil’s own shirt, tugging it up with more care ‘cause even when he’s mad he’s courteous, unlike Taeil. When Taeil pushes into him again, he moans into the air of the kitchen, the feeling of so much skin contact making him feel drunk and dizzy, practically vibrating with his anger and need and lust. He slides one hand around Taeil’s back to pull him closer, grinding his hips against him, craving release – and uses the other to wind in Taeil’s hair and pull his head back to expose his throat so Jihoon can bite him hard, giving as much as he’s getting.

“Motherfucker,” Taeil breathes against his chest, dragging his nails down Jihoon’s back; the pain coalesces into something more, something sharper than need – so when Taeil breaks away to tug him sharply out of the kitchen towards the bedroom, he’s not even surprised; the connection between them runs deeper than this.

Taeil whirls him around by the wrist and throws him down on the bed, Jihoon feeling faintly surprised at how strong he is; he’d never really had cause to feel it before. Before he can blink, however, Taeil is crawling on top of him and yanking Jihoon’s head up to kiss him again; in response, Jihoon claws at his back so hard he’s pretty sure he’s drawing blood, but it just makes Taeil hiss and bite Jihoon’s bottom lip in response.

“Fucking gagging for it, aren’t you,” Taeil whispers in his ear, his hands falling to Jihoon’s fly, making quick work of it. “You’re so easy.”

Jihoon huffs against Taeil’s chest as his hand closes around his cock, tipping his head back, which Taeil takes as an invitation to bite him again and again until he knows he’s going to have bruises tomorrow. He reaches for the waistband of Taeil’s pants, but gets his hand slapped away, Taeil laughing, his breath hot against Jihoon’s neck.

“God damn you, hyung,” Jihoon says, trying to sound angry, but negated by the fact his sentence trails off into a moan as he arches up into Taeil’s touch. “You’re such an asshole.”

Taeil doesn’t even bother to respond to that, just shifts back onto his heels, flipping Jihoon over so easily (as much as Jihoon hates to admit it, Taeil is right; he _is_ easy, but only for him) and pulling his pants off, leaving Jihoon naked and spreadeagled on the bed. His skin burns as Taeil watches him silently, and he can’t stand the weight of his gaze so he shuts his eyes. He only opens them when Taeil leans over to press a surprisingly tender kiss to Jihoon’s spine; but then he seems to remember this isn’t meant to be tender and he bites there instead, making Jihoon shiver.

“Hyung, please,” he mutters, hating himself for begging but unable to lie here and not be touched like this. “Don’t tease me, please.”

Taeil doesn’t respond, just trails a slick, lubed finger down the small of Jihoon’s back and pushes it into him without any warning, making Jihoon gasp, his eyes flying open, suddenly feeling very small and helpless, a slave to Taeil and the pleasure – _despite_ the anger that’s flowing through him, making his heart race. “Fuck,” he breathes, “please.”

“Too goddamn easy,” Taeil replies, and Jihoon can hear the grin in his words. “Always begging for more.” But he slips another finger in, hurrying the process – and that’s how Jihoon knows that he’s not the only one about to go crazy, so he arches his back and moans and shifts his hips, wanting _more_ , wanting Taeil.

He turns his head so he can watch Taeil over his shoulder, and raises an eyebrow salaciously, licking his lips exaggeratedly. “What the fuck are you waiting for, hyung?”

That does the job, and Jihoon smirks as Taeil pulls his fingers out to take his own pants off and position Jihoon on the bed roughly; at this point he’s limp and ragdolly, all of the fight having gone out of him the moment Taeil had flipped him over – his words will do for the moment. Although, as Taeil grabs a pillow to put under his hips, dragging him backwards and then pushing his cock inside with no warning, he finds he doesn’t really _have_ any words that aren’t nonsense, a complete unfiltered stream of consciousness tumbling from his lips as they both gasp, the feeling still new after so much time.

“Hurry _up_ ,” he gasps impatiently, burying his head in the mattress. “God, hyung, just fucking _fuck_ me already.”

That breaks something in Taeil; all the anger comes rushing back at once and he starts thrusting somewhat madly. One hand is digging trenches into the sides of Jihoon’s hips, stinging so sharply he knows he’s bleeding; the other creeping up his back to tug his hair, making him arch his back onto Taeil’s cock, the feeling making them both swear. It’s all Jihoon can do to shut his eyes as Taeil fucks him harshly, the anger flowing into the both of them, reinvigorating them both.

“Always a little bitch,” Taeil mutters, raking his nails down Jihoon’s back. “Always begging, aren’t you, Jihoon?”

Jihoon hisses, digging his fingers into the mattress, holding on for dear life. “Fuck you, hyung,” he shoots back, squeezing his eyes shut. “At least I can handle it when Jiho yells at me.”

Taeil laughs, although it sounds rather strained, and picks up the pace. “Shut the fuck up.”

Jihoon does – not out of choice but because words seem to be hard to form after that. He’d love to taunt Taeil some more, to see how far he can go, to walk the knife edge; but he opens his mouth and all that falls out is “fuck, fuck me harder, fuck yes, god, Taeil hyung, harder,” so he just gives in and repeats that litany over and over again. All he knows is this, all he wants is this, even though Taeil’d thrown him up against a wall – god, he’s right, Jihoon really _is_ easy. How can he not be, though, when Taeil knows just the right way to thrust to get him to moan? How can he not be when Taeil knows exactly when to growl and reach down to tug at Jihoon’s cock, bringing him closer to the edge?

“Jihoon – fuck, fucking come for me, Jihoon –” Taeil rumbles, his voice walking feather-light steps up Jihoon’s spine, making him moan helplessly as the feeling of Taeil’s cock, Taeil’s hand, fuses into the most bittersweet feeling.

His orgasm hits him almost violently, making his eyes roll back in his head as he holds onto the mattress for all he’s worth, shifting his hips back into Taeil as he moans, long and loud and unashamedly. It only takes a few more thrusts until Taeil’s coming, too (this he knows, because they’ve been doing this for so long that Jihoon knows that the sight of him in his throes of his orgasm is too much for Taeil, always has been), holding onto Jihoon’s hips and thrusting into him over and over, Jihoon’s name the only thing he says.

And then it’s over and Taeil’s collapsing onto the bed next to him, breathless and sticky. Jihoon closes his eyes for a moment, to get his breath back and collect himself, and when he opens them again Taeil is watching him measuredly.

“I need to have a word with Jiho,” Jihoon mutters, struggling up onto his elbows. “Either to tell him to stop yelling at you or do it more.” Taeil smirks at him, and he shrugs. “I haven’t decided yet. I’ll see in the morning, when I find the bruises.”

Taeil rolls his eyes. “I wish I could say I’m sorry, but I’m really not.”

“I know,” Jihoon replies good-naturedly, leaning down to kiss Taeil softly on the nose, resting his hand on Taeil’s cheek for just a moment before he rolls away. “Like I said, you’re an asshole.”

Taeil just laughs, and Jihoon knows, as he gets up to head to the bathroom, that he’s never gonna get sick of that sound, not ever.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4 am and I have nothing to say except I was egged on soooooo blame Carey, Julie, Muna, Felicia et al.


End file.
